Innocent Bystander
by Zillah 91
Summary: [Oneshot] One day, Godzilla attacked London. My name is Alex. I was there. And I'll never forget the nightmare of that day...


Yep. Another little fic of mine.

Godzilla is © Toho.

INNOCENT BYSTANDER

They still don't know why Godzilla came to London.

Then again, he'd been in London, New York, Hong Kong… I guess it was kind of inevitable.

Whenever people imagine days like that, though, they think of the kind of thing you'd see in a movie.

You'd think it would have been storming; pouring rain, lightening, thunder, all that stuff.

But it wasn't.

It was an ordinary, really dull day.

It was overcast; just one great, big, dull-grey cloud stretched out all across the sky. Instead of pouring rain, it was a light drizzle.

And instead of thunder, it was just the noise of the constant London traffic.

I don't actually _live_ in London, though. I live in Coventry. If you're from outside Britain you've probably never heard of it. It got blitzed to the ground in WWII, but that's about all I can think of that's interesting about it.

My cousin Amy lives in London, though… or at least she did.

She'd always been like a sister.

I miss her so much…

I was up in London that day. Just for the day. I didn't get to go to London often, since I was a kid and we went to the Natural History Museum.

On that day, we'd done Big Ben, Tower Bridge, the London Dungeon… too bad Amy was scared of heights, we could have gone on the London Eye.

London's not all monuments and stuff, though. But it's a big city… 10 million, give or take.

A good few less, though, after that day.

I was only 14 when it happened…

My name's Alex, by the way. Just in case you were wondering.

We were just wondering around along the banks of the Thames. We'd just finished a walking tour of Tower Bridge.

"Come on," I smiled after it ended. "You can't wuss out of going on the Eye forever…"

"I'm not going on it," Amy insisted. "You can't make me, you know."

"Can and will," I smiled. "God you are a wimp…"

"I am not!"

"You are. Trust me."

A second later, though, the sirens started. Deafening.

People started running through the streets immediately. After all, there was no such thing as a _good_ siren.

"Come on," Amy told me quickly. "We have to get out of here…"

As we started running, three Harriers suddenly shot over our heads, accompanied by two Apache choppers.

"You think Jerry's up there?" I asked after a cautious second.

Jerry- my uncle. Amy's Dad. Since my Dad died, I'd always looked up to him. He was in the RAF. Good man.

"Better not stick around to see," Amy told me. "Now come on!"

We both started running, and as we did, I heard the water start to splash behind me.

A wave of white foam slopped against the shore ahead of us. A big wave. Massive.

"Other way!" Amy shouted, as the throngs of people started to turn round. A few people knocked into me, and by the time I'd gotten myself together, I couldn't see Amy any more. Everyone was just panicking.

Then I looked up.

For a second, I thought a mountain was coming up out of the river. It was a huge bunch of jagged spikes. Jagged, white and dirty. Then its back rose out- it was gigantic. Covered in scales, most of which were almost as big as me. Charcoal Grey all over, and muscular.

Seriously. "Bulked up" didn't begin to describe it.

Then its head. Covered in scales, but it looked sort of… mammalian, I guess.

And those eyes.

Its head rose out of the water right in front of me. For a second, all I could do was stand there.

Its eyes were huge… and orange. Almost as if they were on fire.

And for a second- I swear- it looked right at me. It felt like he was staring right into my core.

And then the rest of him rose up. Powerful arms and legs, and a huge, long tail.

He was massive… and that's an understatement. I've seen him first-hand, and there aren't words to describe how massive he is.

I still don't know why, but I whispered something as he stood there. His name.

"Godzilla…"

He roared.

It was like nothing I've ever heard… as loud as a thousand monsters roaring at once. To this day, I swear the ground shook when he roared. For a second afterwards, I couldn't hear a thing.

After a moment, at least four missiles shot through the air, billowing thick smoke out from behind them. The second they hit him, they exploded. They were powerful missiles, each explosion as big as his head…

And then they cleared.

He just stood there. Didn't even flinch. I honestly don't think he even felt it.

One of the Harriers was flying in behind him, firing a missile at his back.

He just flicked his tail up.

The Harrier exploded into a thousand pieces as his tail passed through it. Clean through, completely effortless.

After a second, something grabbed my arm.

It was Amy.

"RUN!" She shouted, pulling me with her.

Listening at last, I ran alongside her away from what was happening, as I heard more explosions. Another roar that seemed to shake the ground underneath me.

A second later, I heard him inhale.

A few seconds after that, I saw it pass overhead.

It was a stream of pure blue energy. Blinding. Brilliant.

Terrifying.

It passed straight through one of the other Harriers. It just exploding, turning into a blazing fireball…

A fireball that fell…

Right into a building in front of us.

"Move!" Amy suddenly shouted, as the rubble from the building started raining down. Huge chunks of steel and mortar.

I felt myself fall.

Felt a small chunk of the rubble strike me on the head.

I saw the mass of rubble falling towards Amy.

Then just darkness.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a sort of impromptu hospital, a few doctors around but no one that noticed I was awake.

There were a lot of people there, worse off than me.

Some were either dead or dying.

Others were covered in burns that I can't begin to describe. Burns that I felt sick just looking at.

I heard the sounds of sobbing people and small children wailing over their dead parents.

But, perhaps because I was desperate to see them, I heard my Mother from outside the room. I saw her silhouette through the door; she was just sitting there. Quietly.

A man was there talking to her… to this day, I don't know his name.

I could only make out two names.

"Amy"

"Jeremy"

It was all I needed to know. The voice he used told me all the rest. It was quiet. Subdued. Soft. Sympathetic.

A funeral voice.

I laid down against the itchy pillow and tried to bite back the tears.


End file.
